


The Lure

by Macaron



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Aquatic Monster, Gen, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: “You know I’ve read some newspaper’s article that says that the number of incarcerations to Oz is increased this year. Of 50%. It’s really a very high number.”





	

“Ok first of all I’m busy, I have all these papers to do before the next week and I don’t see Gen and the kids already. Then I’m not a defense lawyer, like you should know because…well I work for you for years. And last thing I don’t really like Adam, not enough to go to Oz for just him at least.”  
From his chair his father doesn’t wince.  
“I know you are really busy, son, but maybe you could see this work like a vacation, like a trip. Do you know that Oswald Penitentiary was built on an island like Alcatraz? You could enjoy the sea and, of course, help a good friend of ours.”  
Tobias Beecher rolls his eyes, briefly. “ Yeah, sure dad. Who doesn’t want swim with some serial killer or sunbath with some rapist? You think I should take the kids with me, too? Inmates love sun and kids.”  
“Toby.” If his father is angry he doesn’t show it, it isn’t his style. “Adam Guenzel is the son of my good friend and I don’t know him very well but he is a good kid, not the kind of guy who rapes a girl. Maybe he is and I’m wrong (spoiler: his father is never wrong), maybe not but if something bad happened to you they would have helped me and I want to do the same.”  
His father doesn’t say “If you had done something bad” like he doesn’t say “You were drunk and you driven your car anyway” when Toby is, not because he is polite or because he doesn’t see but because for him Toby just doesn’t make bad things. Bad things just happen to him.  
“Fine dad, I’ll go.”  
His father smile is beautiful and open, he hopes daughter will have the same smile.

“You know I’ve read some newspaper’s article that says that the number of incarcerations to Oz is increased this year. Of 50%. It’s really a very high number. ”  
“Really? Maybe I should became a defense lawyer.”

 

“Adam, talk to me. I’ve read all your files and before this…” Tobias Beecher doesn’t find the right word, for a lawyer is always a funny thing “…this accident, right, you didn’t do anything wrong. Good student, athlete, a good kid. And then this happened. You raped this girl with your friend. There are some witnesses so there are no possibilities that the police have got the wrong guy. You didn’t know the girl and I’ve checked you weren’t even drunk. So… Tell me, Adam, what’s your story? What am I not getting about this case?”  
For a twenty years man, little more than a boy, detained in a maximum security prison Adam seems calm, relaxed, even happy. Tobias looks at him and he finds himself almost envious of him. “  
You didn’t miss anything, man. I’ve did it. I wasn’t drunk She didn’t say yes at the beginning and no at the end. She said no and I raped her. I didn’t know her, Christ I would not be able to recognize her if I saw her now, in this room.”  
And then Tobias wasn’t envious of this kid anymore. This isn’t a kid, this is a monster. He deserves to be here, to die here even, and Toby doesn’t. But his father cares about him so he stays. He asks. “But why Adam? Why did you do it?!”  
Adam smiles. “Listen Toby, I do not have to justify myself, I know what I did. I don’t want to be forgiven, but I know you so maybe I can tell you a little secret. I can tell you my story.”  
Yes! Yes! A story! Something to tell to the court, to tell to his father.  
Adam keeps talking lowering his voice. “You can’t tell this to anyone and if you do it, I will deny it. This is just between us.” Well, fuck. “She asked me to do it.”  
Perfect. Another man who blames the victim. “The girl? But you…”  
“No not the girl, Tobias! Ok listen to me, I was with Frankie near Oz, you know this bay near the prison? And we ere chatting, drink some beers, and daring each other to do stupid things like throwing eggs against the prison. You know that kind of stuff. Well at some point I heard her. She was calling me. Ok she wasn’t, she was singing but I didn’t recognize the song, I didn’t even recognize the words but I was sure she was singing to me, she was talking to me, asking to reach her.”  
Adam sighs happily and Toby wonders if it is appropriate to plead the insanity.  
“We looked for her everywhere, on the beach, in the forest. Nothing. And then I knew where she was. In Oz. She was in Oz and she wanted me to be there with her.”  
“Ok let me check this story… You two idiots raped an innocent girl because a song asked to you to do that?”  
“Not a song, her song for me. She has sung and I haven’t any choice. I needed to be here with here. Frankie suggested a robbery but we were unarmed, then I saw the girl and bingo! Rape is a bad thing, everyone hates a rape in these days, it was perfect. And it really was, because I’m here.”  
Christ maybe the insanity isn’t enough.  
“And this, Toby” Adam said smiling “Is the reason because I don’t want your help. I’m where I want to be.” He looks around pointing to people in the visiting room. “And maybe I’m wrong but I’m not the only one.”  
Toby remembers what his father told him about the increase of detentions at Oz. This can’t be true, this is mental. But he needs to ask anyway.  
“And you… you saw her?”  
The kid shakes his head. “Not yet, but a few days ago I’ve heard again and I know it’s only a matter of time.”

And the time is the only thing that prisoners in Oz have.

 

I should have come here with a car, the waiting for the bus (to go to catch the ferry later) is eternal, thinks Toby reading the newspaper carelessly. He doesn’t know what to say to his father, he doesn’t know how to tell him that Adam is totally mental. There is not enough alcohol to such news.  
An article caught his eye.  
“Devlin wants to be re-elected as governor. Crime reduction and increase of prisoners in prisons will be the key words of his new agenda.” He reads aloud.  
Everyone hates Devlin. He can’t be reelected, this story is even crazier than that of Adam.  
Really where is the bus? Maybe he should call a taxi or he could ask for a room to Oz.

Then Toby hears her.  
She is beautiful. He can’t see her but he knows that. She is petite, like a fairy and magnetic as the dancers that his father watched on television on late night when he was just a child, hidden behind the couch.She seems to be made with the sea foam but more than everything there is her voice calling. Calling for him. Nothing was ever so sweet, nothing was ever so bright. it's like a revelation, it is like being born a second time.  
He needs to be with her.  
Think Toby, tells himself. Think and do something. She is in Oz, Adam said that, and you need to be in Oz too.  
Think Toby.  
He can’t kill or rape someone, is not this kind of man (isn’t he?) but maybe he can do a robbery. Steal a car and rob a shop. A double robbery is a bad thing, he can do it.  
He only needs a car, or maybe… a motorbike like the one in front of him with key's still in the ignition because apparently this is the luckiest day of his life.  
He just has to get on the bike and go for a robbery, it’s simple.  
“Go for a ride?” Says someone in the distance. Shit. Worst day of his life. She is calling him and he is stuck with some guy that asks stupid questions.  
“Well…”  
“I ask that because you are on my bike.”  
Shit shit shit.  
He didn't dare to look at where the voice comes from. Maybe he is still lucky and the voice is a blind old man and not a big bully.  
He's neither one nor the other. The voice is from a man, almost his age dark tall muscular and all the package, and when Toby looks at him his heart loses a beat like he is in some shitty romance novel.  
“I-I wasn’t stealing your bike, of course!” He says moving away from it “Of course I wasn’t! It’s just you forgot the keys and I was worried about the bike. I’m a lawyer!”  
And an idiot.  
“I was taking a piss. You know…”  
“Toby, my name is Toby.”  
“You know Toby when you have a dick like mine you can’t just piss near to the road, the chicks… I don't want to be responsible for car accidents.”  
“Well. Now you are here and I can go-“ to do a robbery.  
“Need a ride?”  
“Sorry what?”  
“Do you need a ride? There aren’t many taxis here unless you're going to Oz.”  
“Me? No I wasn’t going anywhere.” And Toby really thinks that. Suddenly he realizes he could not feel the singing, the lure. Not true, he still hears it just do not seem to talk to him more. The man in front of him instead definitely speaks to him.  
“Get on then, we can come up with something. I’m Chris.”  
“Toby.”  
“I know.” And Chris starts the bike.

“So Chris, is it a long time since you bought this bike?”  
“This? It isn’t mine, I just stolen to make a robbery but then things have become more interesting, more attractive.”  
Well, fuck.  
“Don’t worry, Toby I have no intention of end up in Oz.”  
Toby hugs Chris tighter. “Me neither.”

 

(At the same time, in Oz)

“Lo Presti! He says it’s okay. I'm going to take one of these assholes. You put on the earplugs and wait. The earplugs, ok?” Claire Howell says annoyed.  
“Shit, is that time again?” And then grinning “ Who will you choose this time? O’Reilly?”  
“Nah, if someone is gonna eat him for breakfast is me.”  
“Choose wisely, Claire.” He tells her while she walks in Emerald City.  
“I always do.” Smiling.

“You! Robson! Come with me! In the hole!”  
“Why? I haven’t done anything!”  
“Someone found a hair in the soup and it is yours.”  
“Wh-What the fuck are you saying?”  
“I don’t know… Ok your dick is too small, you stole something to me. Want another excuse? In the hole. Now! She is angry or hungry I never understood the difference. ”  
“Lo Presti, here. Take him to her. He will love her.”  
And he does.  
She is already singing, the same song that Tobias Beecher has heard from the outside, waiting for him. She looks like a young woman, tiny, beautiful, big brown eyes, soft lips.  
“Come here, come here with me. I feel so alone.” She sings to him, her voice sweet almost fearful.  
“What’s your name?”  
“I can’t tell you if you are so far far away, it’s a secret. I can only whisper in your ear. Come here, take my hand.” She sings. And “Please, come here.”  
And he does.  
The first thing he thinks is: I’ve been here in Oz for months and I’ve never been in the hole. No one I know has ever been in the hole.  
Then: It's wet. My legs are already immersed in the water. How can she be so tiny and swim so easily?  
Then: How could I see her teeth from this distance?  
Then: Why someone has built a prison on an island?  
Then: When I was a kid I want to be a mermaid too.  
Then: Shirley is a beautiful name.  
And then he dies. 

 

Six months later.

“Governor Devlin, so how being called governor again?”  
“Again? I’m always been the only governor here.” James Devling smiles to this little girl with the big microphone. She seems young, barely out of college. Who knows who she has fucked to have the honor to interview the governor.  
“The surveys have shown that the increase of criminals in prisons, especially to Oz, is the reason why many voters chose you, what do you think about that? Is this the reason why you won?”  
“I think that protect my country is just a small part of-“  
His phone rings.  
“Sorry, I must take this. Governor’s business.”  
He turns away from her picking up the phone, his voice immediately lower.  
“Devlin. Yes yes. I said it’s okay. I know that it’s a little soon, but I’m celebrating I think she should celebrate too. With a good lunch, maybe. And Oz needs more beds free for new scumbags. Ok ok. Say hi to Shirley from me.”  
His attention turns back to the young journalist.  
“What were we saying? Oh yeah the reason why I won. Let me tell you a secret: Behind every great man there's a great woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I saw The Lure at the cinema and when I thought about what to write for Halloween the idea of a fic about mermaids came back to my mind, and so this story happened.
> 
> As always: English is not my mother and I write in English as Pancamo speaks Italian. Sorry:)


End file.
